Más allá del tiempo
by Riku Lupin
Summary: Una historia que en principio iba a ser un Oneshot pero que la troceé al final... un SiriusRemus! slash! Mi primero! Una historia romántica, ya saben, de las mías... He vuelto!
1. I parte

Hooooolaaaaaa! (con mi acento catalán incorporado XD!) Ya vuelvo a estar yo aquí con otra de mis historias… como siempre, pero con otra de mis parejas favoritas! (Después del problemón con mi ordenador tengo un montón que escribir… UU)

Esto iba a ser un One-Shot, pero al final me dio por cortarlo en pedacitos no muy largos… (ya está terminada, así que publicaré los chaps. con velocidad o) y es un Sirius/Remus! Por fin escribo uno! No sabéis las ganas que tenía de hacer uno… siempre me ha gustado esta pareja y creo que tienes mucha más libertad al escribir sobre ellos porque no sabemos tanto de su vida escolar como la de Harry Potter… ya me entienden, es más fácil imaginar!

No me pregunten por el título… me salió de dentro y lo puse… (a ver si consigo darle algún significado durante la historia… aunque no creo!).

Como siempre es una historia romántica (no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de mi) y con final feliz XP!

Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mí escribirla (aunque me costó lo mío, sobretodo en ciertas partes).

Tengo otra historia pensada con esta parejita… a ver si consigo darle la suficiente "forma" para publicar algo decente! Jajaja!

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** esto es un **slash**! Es decir, relación chico-chico, así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias estás muuuuy avisado (la mayoría de mis historias son así… y no admito comentarios criticando este aspecto! Grrrr…)

También decir que, como siempre, los personajes no son míos sino de J.K.Rowling que ayer me llamó pidiéndome disculpas y nos hemos reconciliado… así que no me denunciara ni nada por el estilo por escribir esta historia sobre su mundo y sus personajes con la que no gano nada de nada…

Bueno, si que gano algo! Vuestros reviews! y espero que sean muchos comentarios porque me encanta leerlos y responderlos con muchas ganas! (está demostrado, lo podéis comprobar, que respondo todos vuestros comentarios, sean de quien sean y digan lo que digan!).

Así que eso es todo, me callo ya y os dejo con esta historia! Muchas gracias por leer!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Más allá del tiempo (parte I)**

Aún recordaba el día que lo conoció, en el tren que lo llevaría a su sueño desde que era un niño… en el tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts…

Él se llamaba Remus Lupin y tenía un gran secreto, bueno, más bien dos.

A los cinco años (NA: creo que fue a los siete, pero para esta historia no XP), en una excursión que hizo con sus padres y que le costó la vida a su madre y la cordura a su padre, un lobo intentó matarlo. Pero no era una bestia normal y corriente… o no, no tuvo tanta suerte, nunca la tuvo. Era un hombre-lobo, convirtiéndolo a él a partir de ese momento en uno de ellos, en un monstruo sin derecho a vivir, ni sentir. Sin derecho a querer a alguien y que ese "alguien" le quisiese…

Su infancia no fue fácil y a mesura que avanzaban los años era cada vez peor, no solo por el hecho de que sus transformaciones de cada mes cada vez fueran más y más dolorosas, más y más peligrosas, sino también porque su padre cada vez estaba peor. Él solo vivía para cuidar a Remus y asegurarse de que estaba bien, no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, solo lo hacía por él, y eso, en vez de reconfortarlo solo hacía que llevara más peso sobre sus hombros. No quería que su padre sufriera, y menos por un engendro como él.

Tampoco trabajaba, o por lo menos no mucho, así que siempre habían tenido problemas para pagar las facturas, la comida, la ropa... vaya, que nunca había vivido envuelto de lujos y comodidades que digamos.

Siempre había deseado ser "normal", tener a su madre a su lado, que su padre volviera a ser el de antes del "accidente", que ese lobo no lo hubiera atacado o que lo hubiera matado, no marcado de por vida. En su niñez no había podido tener amigos, por el miedo ha ser rechazado al conocer su secreto, por el miedo de tocar a alguien y que le ocurriera lo mismo que él, por el miedo de dejar solo a su padre y que hiciera alguna tontería como ya había intentado hacer antes…

El verano de sus once años, al recibir la carta de Hogwarts anunciándole su entrada, lo alegró y a la vez lo aterró. ¿Cómo dejaría a su padre solo en esa casucha? ¿Quién lo cuidaría? ¿Qué pasaría si en el colegio se enteraran de su condición? ¿Qué pasaría si era un negado total en todo?

No había vuelto a ver magia desde que su madre murió, primero porque su padre era muggle y segundo porque eso haría que su padre se deprimiera aún más.

Y allí, en la sala de estar de su triste y desastrosa casa, con solo once añitos, tomó una decisión. Iría a Hogwarts, ocultaría su condición de hombre-lobo a cualquier precio, no se acercaría a nadie ni haría amigos para no ponerlos en peligro, solamente estudiaría, estudiaría y estudiaría. Era ese su objetivo. Salir de Hogwarts lo mejor preparado posible para conseguir un buen empleo y cuidar a su padre, por encima de todo, por haber vivido tantos años solo por él… solo por él…

Pero sus planes se le truncaron nada más llegar al tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts, cuando estaba dormido en un compartimiento totalmente solo, cuando alguien entró en éste abriendo de golpe la puerta, cuando ese alguien entró en su vida y decidió no salir de allí, cuando ese alguien entró con un fuerte portazo en su corazón…

---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---

.- Ei amigo! Como va todo por aquí? – preguntó alguien alegremente sentándose en un sofá frente al fuego de su sala común

.- …

.- Eh! Que te estoy hablando! – dijo ahora un poco más fuerte

.- …

.- Hola? Hay alguien por aquí? – se estaba divirtiendo, aunque era un poco exasperante que lo ignoraran tan abiertamente, y más si era su mejor amigo quien lo hacía.

.- …

.- Tierra llamando a Sirius, responde Sirius, tierra llamando a Sirius! – dijo ahora arrodillándose delante de él y pasándole la mano delante de sus ojos, que estaban fijos en algún punto de la sala, o tal vez en alguien? Se preguntó divertido.

James, curioso como el que más, siguió la dirección en que miraba Sirius para saber que lo tenía tan metido en sus pensamientos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que su amigo pudiera estar así… no era normal en él.

Siguiendo y siguiendo su mirada se topó con que no miraba a algo, sino que, como había supuesto, miraba a alguien. Tampoco no le extrañó ver quien era ese "alguien"…

Levantándose y dirigiéndose otra vez al rojo sofá empezó a maquinar que podría hacer para ayudar a ese par. Estaba más que harto de ver como no hacían nada! Por Merlín! Pero si todos se daban cuenta y ellos como tontos no lo veían! (bueno, no todos, los más cercano a ellos, claro) Hasta él se había dado cuenta y mira que era corto por esas cosas! (como muy amablemente le recordaba constantemente su noviecita…)

Eran dos de sus mejores amigos, y uno de ellos lo era desde que tenía memoria, no quería ver como simplemente se quedaban en nada por cobardearía… por simple miedo. Solo había de verlos unos segundos atentamente, juntos, para saber que se querían y que estaban hechos el uno por el otro (que cursi sonaba eso!).

Tal vez pensaba demasiado en ello y debía dejarlos en paz, pero estaba hasta las… narices (por no decir algo peor) de esperar. Hablaría con Lily de ello y le pediría su ayuda, estaba seguro que con un poco de cariñitos y unas cuantas suplicas estaría de acuerdo con él y lo apoyaría en su "lucha".

Peter era otro cantar, este era aún peor que él en esos asuntos, así que no haría nada a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario (NA: en esos tiempos representa que eran muy buenos amigos… así que haciendo tripas corazón no lo pondré como la rata asquerosa y traicionera que es… huuuuug! Eso si, se pasará gran parte de la historia perdido, durmiendo o en otro mundo… XP).

Dando un rápido vistazo a la sala común vio que la pelirroja aún no había regresado de la biblioteca (tan estudiosa como siempre…), así que decidió esperarla y empezar a pensar en que hacer antes de que llegara… (Últimamente pensaba mucho y eso tampoco era normal en él…)

Debían estar preparados para cualquier imprevisto o error de cálculo, tener segundos, terceros y hasta cuartos planes de emergencia. No podían fallar porque estaban jugando con la vida de dos de sus amigos y con su propia salud mental.

Fijando la vista al chucho que lo había ignorado escasos minutos antes empezó a pensar en la vida que había llevado, en sus problemas y sus errores…

Sirius, su amigo, su hermano más bien dicho, tampoco no había tenido una infancia muy "feliz" que digamos, si acomodada, llena de lujos y riquezas, pero no feliz. Sus padres eran muy, muy estrictos, y toda su familia estaba obsesionado con la pureza de sangre, con que no se relacionara con aquellos que ellos llamaban "indignos" por el mero hecho de tener los padres de origen muggle (o hasta solo uno de ellos). Despreciaban a todo aquel que consideraban inferiores a ellos, de clases más bajas, y todo aquel de la familia que se relacionara con un simple "sirviente" era la deshonra de toda la familia Black.

Había algunos que incluso se habían unido a un mago poderoso que había empezado a reclutar a gente para, según los rumores, hacer una limpieza de sangre… eso si que ya era de lo peor. Lo más preocupante era que justamente sus padres y su hermano pequeño, Regulus (NA: se llamaba así, verdad?), pensaban igual que ese "mago tenebroso" (como muchos ya le decían) y Sirius se había pasado la vida oyendo como sus padres le imponían esas ideas, día tras día, sin descanso…

Pero, por alguna extraña razón que aún ni el comprendía, Sirius salió todo lo contrario. Era despreocupado y divertido, le encantaba hacer bromas y odiaba los buenos modales (aunque se los sabía todos a rajatabla y cuando quería podía transformarse en un auténtico caballero). Lo mejor de todo es que no creía en los sangre-limpias o los sangre-sucias, simplemente creía en los corazones de las personas, podían ser buenos o malos, pero solo por sus acciones, no por sus orígenes.

Antes de llegar a Hogwarts sus padres (slytherins como toda su familia) ni sospechaban de sus ideas, porque al solo relacionarse con "buena gente" Sirius, por consiguiente, no se había topado nunca con un muggle o un sangre-sucia. Pero ya en el tren de Hogwarts rompió con esa tradición. Al encontrar a Remus casi durmiendo en un compartimiento totalmente solo y decidir que sería su amigo costase lo que costase. Sin saber quien era ni de donde venía. Sin importarle sus ropas rajadas y recosidas ni su sangre. Ni su condición.

Con la selección de casas la cosa tampoco cambió y siguió rompiendo esquemas, porque fue directamente a Gryffindor (el sombrero no tardó ni dos segundos en colocarlo en la casa de los leones). A partir de allí empezaron los verdaderos problemas con su familia.

Era cierto que nunca lo habían llenado de amor ni de cariño, pero por lo menos (aún con sus bromas y malos modales) su familia seguía estando allí para él, cuidándole a su manera (un tanto extraña, distante y fría…). Pero al enterarse de todo aquello… los veranos en su casa fueron realmente un infierno. Tanto que se pasaba la mayoría de tiempo en su casa, cosa que no le importaba en absoluto.

Sabía que desde muy pequeño había sido el único amigo de Sirius, su amigo realmente. Los otros niños que este conocía eran igual de fríos e inhumanos como toda su familia, que solo pensaban en una cosa, como los Malfoy y su retorcido hijo.

Pero la familia Potter era distinta… por lo menos su "rama". Seguían siendo considerados una familia de poderosos magos y respetados por su "pureza de sangre", así que los Black no tenían ningún inconveniente en que su hijo se relacionara con ellos. Lo que no sabían es que ni su padre ni su madre tenían sus mismos ideales. Ellos pensaban igual que Sirius, que eso no tenía que tener ninguna importancia, un buen mago solo lo era aquel que daba todo de si para conseguir sus "sanos" objetivos. Así que su casa siempre había sido una especie de refugio o santuario para su amigo… y eso lo alegraba, se sentía útil y necesitado, y eso, para ser sinceros, era reconfortante.

Dejó todos esos pensamientos cuando vio entrar a su pelirroja novia por el retrato de la dama gorda, y levantándose con la firme decisión de llevar más felicidad a su grupo de amigos, se dirigió decidido hacia Lily para empezar a planearlo todo…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hasta aquí por hoy…

Como veis he hecho capítulos no muy largos… a ver como quedan al final los chaps… (no soy constante que se diga XP!)

Solo decir que… dejadme reviews!

Espero que os haya gustado esta primera parte del fic… la verdad es que no estoy del todo convencida de este, llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo escribir y supongo que ha terminado por atravesarme pero… lo hice con mucha ilusión, así que ya me diréis que os a parecido!

_**NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES DE MIS FICS** (estará en cada uno de ellos) Siento mucho muchísimo, de veras, mi total retraso en todos mis fics (que ya podría ir terminando alguno ¬¬), pero una serie de problemas con mi ordenador, con Internet y por mil y un contratiempos más me ha sido imposible escribir nada, o publicar nada… _

_Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto o haberos decepcionado por ello, pero no tuve oportunidad de solucionarlo (ha sido realmente un caos de época) e iré actualizando mis fics poco a poco porque, desgraciadamente, los estudios no me permiten relajarme demasiado… (malditos profes obsesivos y locos!). No se si mi estilo habrá cambiado o si sabré seguir correctamente mis fics (he olvidad muchas cosas UU) pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda y lo más rápido posible._

_Vuelvo a pediros disculpas por este descontrol y por no haber podido avisar tampoco… fue duro para mi también (ya sabéis que me encantan los reviews, adoro vuestros comentarios, y escribir siempre ha sido una de mis pasiones (aunque no se me da muy bien XD))_

_Espero que sepáis perdonarme (y en cierto punto entenderlo) y que sigáis dejándome vuestros comentarios sobre mis fics… Gracias a todos, os eché mucho de menos o_

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


	2. II Parte

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS**

Bueno bueno bueno… tengo que decir que todos los reviews que no fueran anónimos fueron respondidos directamente al correo de la persona que lo envió (una nueva opción que tiene fanfiction! Siii!), pero aquellos que no no les puedo dejar sin su respuesta… así que aquí las pongo! (Aunque pueden eliminar mi historia por ello… UU – me eliminaron un chap. de _Una poción indeseada_ por ello… pero no aprendo la lección! Jajaja!)

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Otro trocito de este fic! Esta vez va de flash-backs y de Sirius… jujuju!

Siento el retraso (creo que es la frase que más digo por aquí… UU) pero me marché unos días de viaje y no pude actualizar hasta ahorita… snif snif!

Por lo que veo a la gente le está gustando bastante esta historia y estoy muy feliz por ello! Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado también! (Hago todo lo que puedo y lo mejor que puedo… ¬¬)

**ADVERTÉNCIA:** esto es una historia **slash**! Lo que quiere decir que hay relaciones chico-chico, así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias ya puedes ir con tu ratoncito a pulsar el botón de retroceder… y si no eres uno de estos… BIENVENIDO A MI FIC! Muajajajaja!

Y otra cosita más que estoy harta de decir… (podría montarme una plantilla y pegarla siempre, no? XP!) Los personajes y los lugares de este fic no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y, ya puestos, de la Warner Bross, y que no gano nada con ello…

Y antes de dejaros con la historia… (Mientras esquivo cuchillos) Recordad dejarme un review con vuestra opinión de mi historia! COMENTARIOS COMENTARIOS COMENTARIOS!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Más allá del tiempo (parte II)**

_Dejó todos esos pensamientos cuando vio entrar a su pelirroja novia por el retrato de la dama gorda, y levantándose con la firme decisión de llevar más felicidad a su grupo de amigos, se dirigió decidido hacia Lily para empezar a planearlo todo…_

---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---

Era tan… lindo y… hermoso…

No sabía como había ocurrido, pero un día se dio cuenta de que siempre lo seguía con la mirada, siempre, cuando le preguntaban, sabía donde estaba… siempre estaba pendiente de él, de cómo estaba, si le preocupaba algo, si se encontraba mal…

Al principio no le dio importancia, pensando en que solo era porque era su amigo y por la imagen de niño desvalido que daba siempre… cansado y maltratado por la vida.

Y cuando supo de la maldición que llevaba encima eso aún se exageró más.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que él y sus compañeros de cuarto, sus amigos, lo descubrieron… el temblaba como una hoja, desnudo bajo una fina capa que Prongs le había puesto para que no fuera aún más incómoda esa situación. Estaba asustado, aterrorizado más bien. Según sus propias palabras tenía miedo de que cuando ellos se enteraran se apartaran de él, le dejaran de lado y lo miraran con asco o con miedo… pero no fue así, James, Peter y él mismo lo apoyaron desde entonces e intentaron buscar una solución a su "problema", porque aunque no tuviera cura querían acompañarlo en sus noches de tormento… y así es como se hicieron animagos por él, para acompañarlo, porque eran sus amigos y no lo dejarían de lado con eso (aunque lo hicieron sin que Remus supiera nada… estaba seguro de que no les hubiera dejado).

Pero ahora sabía perfectamente el porque de tanta protección hacia ese chico… no le importaba que fuera un "él" y no un "ella", ni tampoco que fuera un licántropo, ni sangre-sucia (como dirían sus padres), ni que estudiara tanto y fuera tan educado con todo el mundo (incluso slytherins! Por Merlín!)… Solo le preocupaba que él era uno de sus mejores amigos, y si se lo decía y lo rechazaba, estaba seguro que nada sería como antes, y si aceptaba pero algo salía mal, tampoco… No le preocupaban ni sus padres ni sus estúpidos ideales (estaba seguro que si se enteraran les daría algo…), solo quería poder estar el resto de su vida al lado del rubio… ayudarlo y quererlo… darle todo aquello que le habían negado desde pequeño.

Sabía que muchas chicas estaban locas por él, que querían que saliese con ellas, porque ¿por qué negarlo? Era un chico guapo, atractivo, sincero y abierto. Pero hasta hace poco no se había dado cuenta que no le importaban nada de nada, porque las regalaría a todas al propio Snivellus para tener a Remus a su lado… bueno, a su lado ya lo tenía, pero el quería que le correspondiera… aunque se jugara mucho con ello.

Pero era un cobarde… no se atrevía ni tan siquiera en coquetear un poco con él! Hacérselo ver! Aunque con lo inocente que era con estas cosas tampoco serviría de mucho… otra cosa que le gustaba de él, el hecho de que aunque se había visto obligado a madurar y a cuidar a su propio padre a una corta edad, seguía siendo muy inocente en ciertos aspectos, como cuando comía chocolate y parecía un niñito chico con un nuevo juguete entre las manos (o la boca, en su caso).

Concentrando la vista otra vez hacia Remus, lo observó como muchas otras veces hacia sin que el otro ni lo notara.

Era tan perfecto… allí, sentado en ese enorme sillón individual parecía aún más pequeño de lo que en realidad era. Con un libro en su regazo y concentrado en su lectura… Las llamas de la chimenea iluminaban la sala con un toque romántico y melancólico, pero él destacaba por encima de todo lo demás. La tenue luz iluminaba su perfil mostrando un rostro bello y sin imperfecciones, suave al tacto (seguramente)… Y bajando más la vista tenía el cuello, y aunque no lo viera por culpa de las estorbosas ropas, sabía que un poco más abajo tenía la cicatriz que lo delataba… Sabía que su cuerpo estaba lleno de pequeñas y no tan pequeñas cicatrices (que poco a poco iban desapareciendo para hacer sitio a las nuevas), pero eso tampoco le importaba, como todo lo demás, para él era perfecto tal y como era…

Desvió su mirada al notar que esos ojos dorados le veían fijamente… y le recordó al día que lo conoció, el día que ya se quedó prendado de él…

**-- Flash back --**

**Dos chicos de unos once años corrían apresuradamente por la estación central de Londres. Empujaban un par de carritos ocupados por un baúl y una jaula con una lechuza dentro en cada uno. Realmente resaltaban en medio de la multitud, no solamente por apartar a la gente con empujones, cosa que provocaba quejas e insultos hacia ellos, sino también por las extrañas ropas que vestían… Unas capas largas y negras que cubrían todo su pequeño cuerpo…**

**Uno resaltaba por su cabello revuelto, indomable, que al correr parecía uno con el viento… El otro, por su extraño color. Unos reflejos azulados se podían apreciar cuando la luz del Sol llegaba a su pelo…**

**Simplemente eran personitas realmente extrañas.**

**Y más extraño fue cuando desaparecieron a través de una pared que se encontraba entre el andén nueve y diez de la estación… aunque nadie los hubiera visto…**

**Siguiendo a los chicos, al otro lado de la pared, una de las pocas puertas a un mundo distinto al que conocemos como "normal", se encontraba el andén nueve y tres cuartos, donde un enorme tren rojo estaba a punto de partir…**

**Veloces y sin decir aún ni una palabra, los dos niñitos subieron al tren que tenía gravado, con enormes letras doradas, el nombre de Hogwarts.**

**-- Todo esto es por tu culpa Black! –gritó el más bajo cuando había podido recobrar el aliento… - tu y tus estúpidas ideas!**

**-- Eh! No las metas a ellas en esto! Mis ideas son brillantes, todas ellas! – dijo el otro mientras sus ojos, de un profundo color azul oscuro, brillaron divertidos al ver a su amigo en ese estado.**

**-- Si claro! – bufó molesto – brillantes como tu, no?**

**-- Vamos James! A sido divertido! – dijo dándole unos golpecitos de apoyo**

**-- divertido? Divertido? Creo que tenemos un serio problema de entendimiento entre nosotros… - dijo fingiendo tristeza**

**-- no! Por favor! Eso no! – suplicó teatralmente, colocándose de rodillas al suelo y cogiendo el bajo de la túnica del chico de los anteojos – No me dejes! Podemos superarlo… en serio! Yo te amo! – dijo ya con lagrimas fingidas en los ojos**

**-- jajaja! Realmente servirías para actor Sirius!**

**-- lo sé – contestó con arrogancia**

**-- tu y tu vanidad… un día tendrás problemas por culpa de tu ego insaciable – suspiró su compañero resignado ya. Conocía a Sirius desde que eran unos renacuajos y siempre había sido igual con él…**

**-- Si si, como digas mamá – respondió moviendo su brazo como haciendo ademán para que se fuera – ahora vamos a buscar un sitio para quedarnos… sabes si están asignados o algo así?**

**-- No, te sientas donde quieras, aunque si no recuerdo mal hay una especie de tradiciones… como que los compartimientos de más al fondo son para los slytherins o algo así… supongo que es para no tropezar con gente de esa casa. Según papá mucha gente de "influencias" acaba en esa casa…**

**-- Ya… - dijo con tono de resignación – la familia Black se enorgullece de siempre ir a parar a esa casa…**

**-- pues los Potter tenemos una larga tradición en gryffindor! – dijo sonriente – aunque mi prima Daffne está en slytherin, y no por eso me cae peor! – dijo intentado animarle. La familia de su amigo siempre había sido un tema delicado de tocar.**

**-- Ok! Pero ahora lo importante es encontrar un sitio para sentarnos y dejar estos estúpidos baúles… **

**-- bien, yo iré hacia el norte y tu dirígete hacia el sur**

**-- qué? – preguntó confuso**

**-- que tu vayas hacia la parte de atrás del tren y yo iré delante. Cuando hayas encontrado alguno me avisas con ya sabes que…**

**-- De acuerdo, nos vemos!**

**El mencionado Sirius Black se dirigió, haciendo caso a su mejor amigo (como pocas veces lo hacía), hacia los compartimientos del fondo del tren.**

**No necesitaba entrar para saber si había gente o no, escuchaba sus conversaciones a través de la puerta. No quería molestar si no era estrictamente necesario…**

**Para su horror, se fue dando cuenta de que todos los compartimientos que iba pasando estaban ocupados por gente, y no le gustaba la idea de ir con James de compartimiento en compartimiento preguntando si podían quedarse con los ocupantes de este… Para algo era un Black, no?**

**Cuando había perdido completamente la esperanza y solo rezaba para que su cegato amigo hubiera encontrado uno vacío (aunque lo dudaba, porque no se había comunicado con él) llegó a los últimos compartimientos. Un poco más allá solo quedaba la puerta que daba a la zona de las cocinas y del transporte de mercancías…**

**Pero para su sorpresa, y alivio, en el último compartimiento no había ni voces ni sombras a través del cristal translucido… así que decido entrar. Aunque nunca nadie le había preparado para lo que allí encontró.**

**--Fin del flash back --**

Unos golpecitos constantes y molestos lo sacaron de sus recuerdos… Alzando la vista para saber quien era el tipo que se atrevía a molestarlo mientras recordaba el momento y en que circunstancias se encontraba él cuando conoció a Remus se encontró con los ojos almendrados de su hermano. James Potter. El chico que pronto iba a morir en "extrañas circunstancias…"

James acababa de convencer a Lily para que le ayudara en su plan y lo primero que habían acordado era que el pelinegro hablara con Sirius e intentara que este se sincerara con él y reconociera que estaba enamorado de Remus.

Así que, seguro de si mismo y sin escuchar a su novia que le decía que esperara, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amigo y lo llamó. Al ver que no respondía le dio unos golpes "amistosos", ganándose una mirada que le hizo estremecerse de miedo…

Tal vez sería mejor hablar con él más tarde…

La pelirroja contempló divertida los movimientos de su querido aunque a veces tonto novio…

Sirius, viendo como su amigo le dejaba en paz, volvió a sumergirse en los recuerdos de aquella primera vez…

**-- Flash back –**

**Decidido entró sin ni siquiera procurar hacer poco ruido…**

**Y allí lo vio. Había alguien apoyado a la pared y con la cabeza en el cristal del compartimiento, parecía dormido… aunque con el ruido que había hecho dudaba que aún siguiera estándolo. **

**Lo que Sirius ignoraba es que ese chico no se había despertado (ni lo haría aunque una bomba estallara junto a él) porque la noche pasada había sido luna llena y estaba completamente agotado… porque si, ese chiquillo que parecía que se rompería si soplaba demasiado el viento era un hombre lobo, un licántropo llamado muchas veces "monstruo".**

**Viendo que la persona no se movía decidió acercarse para comprobar si todo iba bien. Se sentó delante de él y se quedó observándolo. **

**Si no se equivocaba era un chico, pero estaba seguro de que si no fuera porque él era muy bueno viendo esa clase de cosas lo hubiera confundido con una niña muy fácilmente, y una muy bonita en su opinión.**

**Era bastante flaco, algo que preocupó a Sirius, pero no hizo caso a ello ya que siguió repasándolo. Su cabello color paja le llegaba hasta los hombres acentuando su toque "femenino". Su piel era pálida y parecía completamente relajado y a la vez agotado.**

**Tenía un rostro fino, inocente (NA: tiene once años, por el amor de dios!), definido y si, afeminado.**

**James, al no encontrar ningún compartimiento y no obtener respuesta de Sirius, decidió ir hacía los compartimientos del final del tren, para ir a buscar a su amigo. Lo que encontró al llegar al último habitáculo lo dejó un poco descolocado.**

**Sirius estaba delante de un chico que parecía dormido y parecía como… ¿hipnotizado?**

**Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello y se sentó al lado de Sirius, saludándolo y quejándose de que no lo hubiera avisado al encontrar ese compartimiento.**

**Sirius lo ignoró completamente. En esos momentos no quería escuchar a su amigo, solo una pregunta rondaba por su mente… ¿de qué color serían los ojos de ese niño que parecía pedir a gritos que lo cuidase?**

**Y la respuesta llegó pronto. Cuando un cuarto chico entró en el compartimiento preguntando si podía ir con ellos y diciendo que se llamaba Peter Pettigrew, el "dormilón" despertó. Y a Sirius aún le fascinó más el niñito al ver esos ojos…**

**Eran dorados, de un dorado que nunca antes había visto, no por lo menos en unos ojos. **

**Y en ese momento tomó la decisión de que fuera lo que fuera lo que le ocurriera a ese chico, fuera a la casa que fuera, costara lo que costara, se haría amigo suyo y lo ayudaría y protegería de todo aquello que pudiese… de todo. Incluso de si mismo.**

…

**-- Fin del flash back --**

Ese día se le había quedado gravado en su memoria a fuego, nunca lo olvidaría lo que sintió al ver esos ojos clavados en los de él, ni tampoco en como Remus se presentó con su voz inocente, jovial y respetuosa.

No sabía cómo, ni por qué (bueno, eso tal vez si), pero él, Sirius Black, se había enamorado. Y no solo eso, sino que se había enamorado completamente del que sería uno de sus mejores amigos, Remus Lupin.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Vale vale… no es una obra de arte… y el trozo de ellos de chiquititos tal vez no está demasiado bien pero… ES QUE TENÍAN ONCE AÑITOS! QUE QUERÉIS! Jejeje!

Bueno, al menos este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior (no se porque pero mis fics siempre aumentan y no disminuyen… UU). Espero que os haya gustado la segunda parte del fic! (ya queda menos para terminar! Jojojo!)

Dejadme REVIEWS! o

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


End file.
